Taizō Kirihara
| last = | creator = | voice = Shinpachi Tsuji (Japanese) Steve Bulen (English) | other = See Kyōto House |status = Deceased}} Taizō Kirihara (きりはら たいぞう Kirihara Taizō) is the founder of the Kirihara Industries (桐原産業 Kirihara Sangyō) and leader of the Kyōto House. Appearance Taizō Kirihara is a male, and he is Japanese. He is a bald man, his pupils are black, and he has a skin tone that is slightly tanned. Character Outline As the founder of the Kirihara Industries (桐原産業 Kirihara Sangyō) and leader of the Kyoto house, Kirihara aids the resistance groups by supplying them Knightmares, weapons and intelligence. He is an elderly man whose wealth was from the mining of sakuradite. During the Kururugi Administration, he had a lot of influence to support the government as a behind-the-scenes administrator. When Genbu Kururugi died he kept the news hidden from even the nation for a while. Kirihara was the one that assigned Tohdoh to be Suzaku's sensei when Suzaku was younger. He was later called a traitor of the Japanese following the Britannian invasion when it was learned that he was helping Britannia, yet he was helping Japan by telling them some of the Britannian's plans. He knew Lelouch and Nunnally when they were living at the Kururugi Shrine. He also tells the Black Knights to trust Zero when Zero shows Kirihara who he is to get weapons and funding for the Black Knights. Kirihara was executed after the Black Rebellion for helping several Resistance groups and betraying Britannia. Character History First Season Zero and the core members of the Black Knights meet with Taizō Kirihara, one of the most powerful people in the Japanese underground and is revealed to be an acquaintance of Lelouch from his younger days at the Kururugi Shrine. Lelouch deftly displays his tactical prowess and wit before Taizō, revealing his true identity to the man to gain his trust and support. Kirihara is seen at the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, worrying if Zero's identity was to be discovered. However, he is forced to join as Andreas Darlton reveals to him that Britannia has proof that he is collaborating with the Japanese Resistance. During the massacre, Kirihara was rescued by Ohgi. After Euphiemia's massacre, Zero asks the Kyoto House members to hand over their power to him, in order to establish the United States of Japan. He is later executed, after the failed Black Rebellion, along with the other members of the Kyoto House, except for Kaguya Sumeragi who managed to escape to the Chinese Federation. Nightmare of Nunnally Taizo's role is similar to the anime but is slightly different as well as his appearance. He has an eyepatch on his left eye. He later supports Euphemia for the position of the Britannian throne along with Kaguya. Quotes *"It's repulsive... Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty, now it is bent to the empires will, a place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become, it pains me so."Episode 12 Gallery Kiriharataizo.jpg|Character Design taizo3.jpg taizo1.jpg Taizo.jpg References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Japan Liberation Front Category:United States of Japan Category:The Black Knights